


Tired

by Ashush



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush
Summary: Soon enough, they realize, they weren’t as tired anymore.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami
Kudos: 44





	Tired

When Manami steps inside the bar, she spots him almost immediately.

His red hair was quite the odd sight in a plain bar, after all.

But she doesn’t approach like she always did, she decides to just stare at him for a little while.

Despite the women that crowded around him, and the bartender offering him a friendly smile, he looked lonely.

His eyes told her that he was tired and stressed.

“Ah, Manami.”

She steps out of her trance when she hears her name being called.

“Karma.”

He pats on the stool next to him and it makes her feel special for some reason.

It also makes her earn the hard glares of the lovely women, who Karma just shooed so she can go to him comfortably. 

“Did I make you wait long?”

She asks, sipping on the drink that he ordered for her.

“I’m just happy you’re here.”

He smiles, a genuine one, and presses a quick peck on her cheek, making her blush.

“You looked lonely.”

“Was I?”

“..Yes.”

“Hm.”

They sit in comfortable silence, just relishing in each other’s presence.

Slowly, the evening starts to unravel, and they chatted idly about how tiresome their day was.

Soon enough, they realize, they weren’t as tired anymore.


End file.
